cinefandomcom_it-20200214-history
Episodi di Degrassi: The Next Generation
Elenco episodi Prima stagione (2001-2002) * Ritrovarsi (Mother and Child Reunion: Part 1) * Pericolo per Emma (Mother and Child Reunion: Part 2) * Battaglia elettorale (Family Politics) * Internet, che passione! (Eye of the Beholder) * Il giorno dei genitori (Parents' Day) * Educazione sessuale (The Mating Game) * La partita di basket (Basketball Diaries) * Segreti e bugie (Secrets and Lies) * Passaggio d'età (Coming of Age) * Pettogolezzi e reputazioni (Rumours and Reputations) * Scherzi inaspettati (Friday Night) * Sogni e desideri (Wannabe) * Facciamo cabaret (Cabaret) * Sotto pressione (Under Pressure) * Ecstasy (Jagged Little Pill) Seconda stagione (2002-2003) * Anno nuovo, vita nuova (When Doves Cry: Part 1) * Una famiglia difficile (When Doves Cry: Part 2) * Il fidanzato di mamma (Girls Just Wanna Have Fun) * Amore e amicizia (Karma Chameleon) * La cocca del professore (Weird Science) * Il piercing (Drive) * Violenza (Shout: Part 1) * Una canzone per dimenticare (Shout: Part 2) * Una modella extra large (Mirror In The Bathroom) * Festa anni 80 (Take My Breath Away) * Uguali o diversi? (Don't Believe The Hype) * Nozze difficili (White Wedding: Part 1) * Addio al celibato (White Wedding: Part 2) * Dubbi e tormenti (Careless Whisper) * Un amore impossibile (Hot For Teacher) * Ritorno di fiamma (Message In A Bottle) * La commedia (Relax) * Una goffa chiromante (Dressed In Black) * OGM? No, grazie! (Fight For Your Right) * La denuncia (How Soon Is Now?) * Ricordi dolorosi (Tears Are Not Enough: Part 1) * Un amaro fine anno (Tears Are Not Enough: Part 2) Terza stagione (2003-2004) * Cercasi padre (Father Figure: Part 1) * Un fratellino in arrivo (Father Figure: Part 2) * Craig e la sua band (U Got the Look) * Il coraggio della verità (Pride: Part 1) * Pericolo per Marco (Pride: Part 2) * Veri amici (Gangsta, Gangsta) * A denti stretti (Should I Stay or Should I Go?) * A qualunque costo (Whisper to a Scream) * Voglia di gridare (Against All Odds) * La recita (Never Gonna Give You Up) * Aria di Natale (Holiday: Part 1) * Amori vecchi e nuovi (Holiday: Part 2) * Lezioni di guida (This Charming Man) * Imprevisti (Accidents Will Happen: Part 1) * Una decisione sofferta (Accidents Will Happen: Part 2) * La punizione (Take On Me) * Per amore, per amicizia (Don't Dream It's Over) * La gara delle band (Rock and Roll High School) * L'appuntamento (It's Raining Men) * La regina della sfortuna (I Want Candy) * Una scelta importante (Our House) * Il ballo di fine anno (The Power of Love) Quarta stagione (2004-2005) * Il processo (Ghost in the Machine: Part 1) * Una chitarra speciale (Ghost in the Machine: Part 2) * Marco for President (King Of Pain) * L'ossessione di J.T. (Mercy Street) * Casa dolce casa (Anywhere I Lay My Head) * La gara dei baci (Islands in the Stream) * Un brutto scherzo (Time Stands Still: Part 1) * La vendetta di Rick (Time Stands Still: Part 2) * L'eroe della Degrassi (Back In Black) * Il corso di yoga (Neutron Dance) * Proposta di matrimonio (Voices Carry: Part 1) * Problemi per Craig (Voices Carry: Part 2) * Nuovi arrivi (Bark at the Moon) * Il segreto di Emma (Secret: Part 1) * Pericolo di contagio (Secret: Part 2) * Le regole dell'amicizia (Eye of the Tiger) * La partita a carte (Queen of Hearts) * La confessione (Modern Love) * Un donatore indesiderato (Moonlight Desires) * Il ballo di fine anno (West End Girls) * Viva l'Inghilterra (Going Down the Road: Part 1) * Brindisi finale (Going Down the Road: Part 2) Quinta stagione (2005-2006) ... Sesta stagione (2006-2007) * Here Comes Your Man * True Colors * Can't Hardly Wait * Eyes Without a Face: Part 1 * Eyes Without a Face: Part 2 * Working for the Weekend * Crazy Little Thing Called Love * What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost?: Part 1 * What's It Feel Like to Be a Ghost?: Part 2 * Rock This Town * The Bitterest Pill * If You Leave * Free Fallin': Part 1 * Free Fallin': Part 2 * Love My Way * Sunglasses at Night * Don't You Want Me: Part 1 * Don't You Want Me: Part 2 Settima stagione (2007-2008) ... Ottava stagione (2008-2009) ... Nona stagione (2009-2010) ... Decima stagione (2010-2011) * What a Girl Wants: Part 1 * What a Girl Wants: Part 2 * Breakaway: Part 1 * Breakaway: Part 2 * 99 Problems: Part 1 * 99 Problems: Part 2 * Better Off Alone: Part 1 * Better Off Alone: Part 2 * I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself: Part 1 * I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself: Part 2 * Try Honesty: Part 1 * Try Honesty: Part 2 * You Don't Know My Name: Part 1 * You Don't Know My Name: Part 2 * My Body Is A Cage: Part 1 * My Body Is A Cage: Part 2 * Tears Dry On Their Own: Part 1 * Tears Dry On Their Own: Part 2 * Still Fighting It: Part 1 * Still Fighting It: Part 2 * Purple Pills: Part 1 * Purple Pills: Part 2 * All Falls Down: Part 1 * All Falls Down: Part 2 * Don't Let Me Get Me: Part 1 * Don't Let Me Get Me: Part 2 * Love Lockdown: Part 1 * Love Lockdown: Part 2 * Umbrella: Part 1 * Umbrella: Part 2 * Halo: Part 1 * Halo: Part 2 * When Love Takes Over: Part 1 * When Love Takes Over: Part 2 * The Way We Get By: Part 1 * The Way We Get By: Part 2 * Jesus, Etc.: Part 1 * Jesus, Etc.: Part 2 * Hide and Seek: Part 1 * Hide and Seek: Part 2 * Chasing Pavements: Part 1 * Chasing Pavements: Part 2 * Drop the World: Part 1 * Drop the World: Part 2 Undicesima stagione (2011-2012) ... Dodicesima stagione (2012-2013) * Come As You Are: Part 1 * Come As You Are: Part 2 * Gives You Hell: Part 1 * Gives You Hell: Part 2 * Got Your Money: Part 1 * Got Your Money: Part 2 * Say It Ain't So: Part 1 * Say It Ain't So: Part 2 * Closer To Free: Part 1 * Closer To Free: Part 2 * Waterfalls: Part 1 * Waterfalls: Part 2 * Rusty Cage: Part 1 * Rusty Cage: Part 2 * Never Ever: Part 1 * Never Ever: Part 2 * Sabotage: Part 1 * Sabotage: Part 2 * Scream: Part 1 * Scream: Part 2 * Building A Mystery: Part 1 * Building A Mystery: Part 2 * Doll Parts: Part 1 * Doll Parts: Part 2 * I Want It That Way: Part 1 * I Want It That Way: Part 2 * Tonight, Tonight * Degrassi: Las Vegas * Bitter Sweet Symphony: Part 1 * Bitter Sweet Symphony: Part 2 * Ray of Light: Part 1 * Ray of Light: Part 2 * Karma Police: Part 1 * Karma Police: Part 2 * Zombie: Part 1 * Zombie: Part 2 * The Time of My Life: Part 1 * The Time of My Life: Part 2 Tredicesima stagione (2013-2014) ... Quattordicesima stagione (2014-2015) ... Degrassi: The Next Generation